Emotions Never Lie
by the-literalist
Summary: Every person in the world experiences a specific emotion for every individual they meet, before they've even spoken to each other. Arthur understands his emotions well, but when he comes into contact with the new student, Alfred Jones, he feels something he's never quite felt before. USUK (vaguely a soulmate AU)


Every person experiences a specific emotion for every individual they meet, before they've even spoken to each other. The feelings range from burning resentment to intense love and admiration. People who meet each other with compatible qualities for a future friendship will experience a serene sort of contentment and fondness. People with a mutually volatile propensity immediately are overtaken by tense discomfort and anger.

Arthur, for one, had always been quite keen to his internal emotional responses toward others. During childhood, Arthur had had the displeasure of encountering Francis Bonnefoy; the explosive heat pooling in his head and chest was so great he had gotten into a violent fight with the older French boy seconds after they met. At the age of 14 Arthur had met Kiku Honda, a Japanese teenager, he began to feel a bright sense of understanding and connection throughout his body, and so he knew Kiku would become a great companion of his. And so it went; for every person Arthur came into contact with, he would experience a specific feeling which would inform him of his compatibility with the other person, and vice versa. It grew somewhat meddlesome when forced to meet a big group of people at once, but after a while everyone just learned how to deal with it.

It was when Arthur turned 16 that he accidentally collided into a new student at his school. After regaining his composure, Arthur glanced up at the young man's face.

Eye contact was made. And then Arthur felt it. It was something he had never felt before, almost like his entire body was overwhelmed with heated passion that pooled from his head to his toes, but now what dide _this_ mean? The fiery feeling was almost like what he felt when he was around Francis, but this emotion just felt _different_ and was less concentrated. Arthur didn't have any more of a chance to ponder the strange experience since the other decided to break the silence.

"Dude, if you wanted to feel my abs you could've just asked instead of pretending to bump into me like that," was spoken with a wide grin.

Arthur's eye twitched. _So he is as bad as Francis, and if my current emotional state is anything to go by, I'd say this boy is even worse. Who knew that was even possible?_

"Don't flatter yourself, I'd hardly call those 'abs'. Now watch where you're going, fat-arse."

"I'm not fat! You dickhead!" the boy replied hotly, obviously Arthur had struck a chord. "And my name is Alfred, so don't call me mean names!"

"Oh well done, lad. You truly are quick with the comebacks, but that's neither here nor there. I have more important things to worry about than dealing with your immaturity. Kindly stay away from me from now on." With that, Arthur turned on his heel and briskly walked down the hallway.

"No problem! I don't want to be near you anyway!" Alfred shouted after him, as Arthur slowly felt that warm emotion start to fade the farther away from Alfred he got.

The two could not seem to get a break from each other after that. Scornful glares were directed and hurtful words were strewn whenever the two boys happened to meet. Which was often. Almost like they couldn't be apart for too long. And still every time Arthur was in Alfred's presence, that same heated, churning emotion would emerge and he would attempt to quell whatever strange things were happening to his body since he was still unsure of what it meant and how he should go about managing it effectively.

After almost two months after their initial meeting, Arthur had the misfortune of accidentally harshly bumping into Alfred again in the hallway, yet this time there was no hesitancy before one of them pushed the other in a scathing display of anger. Fists started to fly and no doubt there would be bruises and injuries the next day to attest for the damage from the fight.

After about five minutes of each boy attempting to overpower the other, Arthur ended up being slammed into the lockers behind him, with Alfred's arms securing him and his teeth bearing in a fuming sneer. Arthur started to struggle out of his hold so Alfred pressed his entire body flush up against Arthur's, so that their chests were touching, save for the thin material of their shirts. As soon as their bodies met perfectly, it felt as if there was an explosion of warmth, and there was undeniable pleasure coursing through the connection of their bodies.

Alfred's eyes rolled back as he let his weight drop onto Arthur, who was still sandwiched between the wall of lockers and Alfred. Arthur himself began to exhale quickly. His mind and body screamed at him to gain more of this amazing feeling, so he grabbed onto Alfred's shirt to bring him closer, if that were even possible. Alfred broke out of his haze and brought his hands up to Arthur's face and proceeded to soundly kiss Arthur with such passion and devotion that Arthur couldn't believe they had waited so long to do this. Deep in their minds, they both finally realized exactly what emotion they felt whenever they were around each other.

When they finally broke off, Alfred brandished an expression of clear happiness and relief. "Oh god…I'm so glad I wasn't the only one to feel this way! You have no idea how hard it was for me to try to pretend like I actually wanted to stay away from you!"

"I think I have an idea," Arthur replied, voice brimming with unmasked joy. "Love can do crazy things to a person, you know."

"Love. Damn," came the thoughtful response, "Can we never be separated again so this feeling will never end?"

Arthur smiled wider. "I believe we can arrange that."

* * *

><p><strong>If you like the story, please review :)<strong>


End file.
